Prawdziwa walka dobra i zła!
The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinek Czwarty Chris: '''Ostatnio w The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash. Valentina próbowała namówić Boris'a by głosował tak jak ona na James'a, potem namawiała ona James'a by wywaliła Boris'a, a na koniec James chciał by Vegeta i Nikita zgałosowali na nią. Ale dziwacy. Zadaniem zawodników były łowy na rywali. I ponownie wygrało zło, a do zła dołączył wcześniej Bryce. Na ceremonii to Boris odpadł z gry. Zostało już ich tylko 11 z szansami na milion. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Żeby się tego przekonać zapraszam do oglądania dzisiejszego odcinak The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash! ' Domki 120px I znowu zwycięzcy ubiegłego zadania pławili się w luksusach. Fernando i Amelia siedzieli na jednym łóżku i rozmawiali o pocałunku, który miał miejsce w ubiegłym odcinku. Amelia: '''Słuchaj Ferni. '''Fernando: '''Tak? '''Amelia: '''Nie możemy być razem. '''Fernando: '''Czemu? '''Amelia: Ponieważ co sobie Christina pomyśli. Fernando: '''Ale ona mnie nie obchodzi. '''Amelia: '''Nie obchodzą cię jej uczucia? '''Fernando: '''Nie obchodzą. '''Amelia: '''Czasami się zastanawiam czy ty masz jeszcze duszę i uczucia. '''Fernando: '''Ależ mam! Przecież ostatnio całowaliśmy się. '''Amelia: '''Nie, to ty mnie pocałowałeś. '''Fernando: '''Ale wiem, że ty coś do mnie czujesz. '''Amelia: Nie prawda. Fernando: '''Nie oszukuj siebie Am. '''Amelia: '''Ja wcalę siebie nie oszukuję. '''Fernando: Każdy tak mówi, ale skoro nie chcesz być ze mną to się pożegnaj z tym programem raz na zawsze! Fernando odszeł od niej, a ta się zaczęła marwtić. Chłopak przeszedł obok Eric'a, Frankie'go i Joqline, którzy się śmiali z nie dobrego żartu Eric'a. Eric: 'I wtedy mówi. '''Frankie: '''Dość. Już nie mogę. ''Otarł łzy, któe wymusił. 'Joqline: '''Frankie ma rację. Lepiej oszzędzajmy energię na dzisiejsze zadanie. '''Eric: '''W sumie racja. '''Joqline: '''A, gdzie Cat? '''Eric: 'Śpi. Pokazuje na Cat jak słodko śpi. '''Joqline: Aa. Frankie: Lepiej jej nie budźmy. Joqline: 'Okej. 120px ''Piątka złoczyńców po raz trzeci nie miała najlepszych warunków do życia w swoim pokoju. 'Valentina: 'Świetnie! Musimy się wreście wziąść w garść! '''James: '''Przy tobie jest całkowicie nie możliwe. '''Valentina: Weź się zamknij! James: '''Straciłaś swojego wiernego sojusznika. '''Valentina: '''No to? Mam jeszcze jednego. '''James: Niby kogo? Nikitę, czy Vegetę? A może Bryce'a? Valentina: Emm. James: '''Tak też myślałem. Nikt cię tu nie chce. '''Valentina: '''Ty! '''James: '''Tak wiem. '''Valentina: '''Przecież oni cię zbyt dobrze znają, a mnie w ogóle. '''James: No to? Valentina: '''Powinniśmy razem założyć sojusz by się ich pozbyć. Skoro oni nas nie trawią, a my ich. '''James: To bardzo dobra myśl! (Pokój Zwierzeń)James: 'Ależ oczywiście, że nie chce być z nią w zmowię, ale muszę by ratowac czasami swój tyłek. ''W drugiej cześći domku Nikita namawiała Vegetę i Bryce'a do sojuszu z nią. '''Nikita: '''Słuchajcie może chcecie zawrzeć ze mną układzik? '''Vegeta: Tobię mogę ufać, a więc spoko. Bryce: Skoro można na tobie polegać to spoko. Nikita: '''Nasz pierwszy cel! Pozbyć się James'a i Valentiny! '''Vegeta: No okej. Bryce: '''Ale Val jest słodka. '''Nikita: I nikczemna. Bryce: Nie prawda! Nikita: '''A właśnie, że prawda. Zobaczysz. '''Bryce: '''Ta jasne. '''Nikita: A.... Chris (Przez Megafon): 'Czas na zadanie! Proszę ubierzcie się w stroje kąpielowe i przybądźcie na plaże! Plaża 120px 120px ''Wszyscy przyszli na plaże w strojach kąpielowych. '''Chris: '''Czas na wasze wodne zadanko! '''Amelia: '''A jaśniej? '''Chris: Dzisiaj odbędzie się prawdziwa bitwa dobra i zła! Na tym! Pokazał na stare tratwy, na których leżały dmuchane szable. Chris: '''Dzisiaj zobaczymy kto z was da radę pokonać zło, albo dobro! Aha i Cat nie uczestniczy w tym odcinku. '''Fernando: Dlaczego? Chris: '''Jej stan się pogorszył i musiała pojechać do szpitala. '''Fernando: '''Biedaczysko. '''Chris: Więc akurat jest 8 na 8! Wygra drużyna, która strąci wszystkich z tych tratw! Ruszajcie! Ruszyli. Zadanie 120px 120px Wszyscy weszli na tratwy, które mocno się chwiały. James: 'No to czas na walkę! ''Od razu zrzcuił Fernando do wody. '''Fernando: '''Ej kolo! '''Chris: 5 złych na 4 bohatrów. Amelia: 'Co? ''Prawie by dostała od Nikity. '''Nikity: Nie ruszaj się poczwaro! Amelia: 'Nie jestem poczwarom! '''Nikita: '''Ależ jesteś. ''I znowu chybiła. '''Nikita: Przecież ci mówiłam byś się nie ruszała. Amelia: '''Wybacz, ale ja chcę to wygrać! '''Nikita: Twoje nie doczekanie! I wreście trafiła w nią. Nikita: '''Nareście! '''Chris: 5 do 3. James: '''Wybaczcie, ale teraz to my wygramy! '''Vegeta: Właśnie. Obaj poszli na Joqline. Eric: 'Nie! ''Jednak Eric ich zbalokował i obu pokonał. '''Eirc: '''Tak! '''Chris: 3 do 3! Bryce: O nie! Z lęku udeżył Frankie'go, ale nic się nie stało. Frankie: Nic się nie stało. Bryce: Aha. Frankie: Nie mam zamiaru cię udeżyć. Bryce: Serio? Frankie: 'Byłeś z nami w drużynie, więc.. '''Bryce: '''Jej! Dzięki grubcio! ''W oczach Frankie'go pojawiły się płomienie. 'Frankie: '''Grubcio?! ''Za jednym zamachem kopnął Bryce tam, gdzie niby coś ma, skulił się, a Frankie go kopnął lekko nogą i wypadłz tratwy. 'Chris: '''Ostro! 2 do 3! '''Valentina: '''Chyba nie chcecie mnie zranić? ''Valentina w stroju kąpielowym preentowała się bosko. 'Valentina: '''Co? ''Eric'owi i Framkie'mu leciała ślina z ust. Jednak potem zaczęła się walka pomiędzy Joqline, a nią. '''Joqline: '''Przestań im się pokazywać na oczy! '''Valentina: Zmuś mnie do tego słonko. Posłała jej całuska. Joqline: Jesteś lesbą?! Valentina: '''Nie bo bisexsualistką! '''Joqline: To wiele tłumaczy. Obie robiły doskonałe uniki, ale to jednak Joqline pokonał ją i to Val wpadła do wody. Valentina: 'Moje włosy! '''Chris: '''I znowu wygrywa Dobro! '''Valentina: '''Nie! '''James: '''No to wiemy na kogo oddamy głos. ''Wszyscy się złowieszczo spojrzeli na Valentinę. '''Valentina: '''Co?! '''Nikita: Nic, nic. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Nikita: Tylko cię żeganmy! (Pokój Zwierzeń)James: 'Bye-Bye! '''Chris: '''Niech wszyscy przyjdą na ceremonię eliminacji mam wam coś ważnego do zakomunikowania. Ceremonia 120px 120px ''Wszyscy przybyli na ceremonię. 'Chris: '''A więc na początek eliminacja. Bezpiecznymi osobami są: *Nikita *i Vegeta! ''Rzuca im pianki. '''Chris: Każdy z was miał po głosie, ale tylko jedno z was otrzymało aż 3, a tą osobą jest ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Bryce! Bryce: 'CO?! ''Wpdał w zapadnię. '''Chris: '''I mam dla was kolejną nowinę! Dzisiaj jeden złoczyńca stanie się herosem, a heros złoczyńcą. '''Wszyscy: CO?! Chris: Tak! A więc Fernando dochodzi do złych, a ze złych do dobrych dochodzi Vegeta! Vegeta: Nie! '''Nikita: '''O nie. '''Chris: '''Pakujcie się! A ja zapraszam do oglądania następnego odcinka The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash! Wszyscy: Jaką?! Chris: Kategoria:The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinki